Stress is a broad risk factor strongly implicated in the vulnerability to depression. Prior findings suggest depression is characterized by a dysregulated stress response (HPA and EAA/IAA activity), reduced prefrontal cortex (PFC) and elevated limbic activity, as well as disturbances of cognition and emotion. Questions remain, however, regarding the pathophysiologic mechanisms that underlie these alterations. Preliminary evidence suggests each of these parallel changes may be modulated via the anterior cingulated cortex. Yet, the role of the cingulate in coordination of neuroendocrine and frontal-limbic activity, central to the expression of acute depressive symptoms, remains unclear. The current career development award is designed to allow applicant the opportunity to address these questions through acquired expertise in several functional imaging data acquisition techniques; methods of analysis; formal coursework and guided readings; applied experiences in neurochemistry of stress and clinical neuroscience. Within this background, this K01 Scientist Development Award for New Minority Faculty application outlines: 1) the applicants background in mood disorders and clinical neuroscience; 2) a career development path describing new research training in the neurosciences and in functional MRI necessary for the successful completion of the proposed studies; 3) a research paradigm combining fMRI, cognitive, affective and neurobiological methodologies to study stress and self-regulated processes in currently depressed patients and matched healthy controls in a naturalistic longitudinal design. Mentors for this work include: Richard Shelton, MD (neurobiology of depression) and John Gore, PhD and Malcom Avison, PhD (functional imaging). Steven Hollon, PhD, Gordon Logan, PhD, B.J. Casey, PhD and Richard Davidson, PhD will provide additional training regarding course of illness in depression, neural basis of cognitive control and development of physiological paradigms to assess affective functioning, respectively.